


Love

by The_failure



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i stood there for five minutes wondering if i should really upload this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/The_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selkie and Kiragi have sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> literally every two words i wrote i went "Now what?", stood for 2 minutes just thinking, then read some smut to see how other people do it.

Kiragi's day had taken an interesting turn. It went from being pestered by Selkie, to sharing the same tent at night, obviously it didn’t bother him the least.

  
Both were kneeling down facing each other, their footwear removed. Kiragi leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Selkie's, the kiss was short, but good. They looked at each other, smiled and kissed again. Selkie rested her hands on Kiragi's hips, while he played with her hair.

  
Selkie felt Kiragi's tongue and parted her lips, letting him slip inside, enjoying the new sensations. Selkie had always liked Kiragi, thus when she learned that he reciprocated her love, she had been overtaken with joy. This whole experience felt like heaven to the both of them.

  
Silently, they both fumbled slightly trying to remove the other's clothes. Kiragi momentarily broke the kiss, the Kitsune whined impatiently. "Just wait a moment." He told her, before stripping out of his clothes (minus his underwear) and tossing them aside, Selkie did the same.

  
Kiragi gazed at his lover's (almost) naked body. Selkie smirked, "Like what you see?" she asked before kissing him again, her hands exploring his surprisingly tone physique, while he played with her right breast, his other hand toying with her tail, Selkie moaned her approval.

  
Wanting to tease her a little, Kiragi pinched the Kitsune's nipple, smirking as she yelped in surprise. He pulled back, lowered his head, moved his hand out of the way and latched onto her right breast, kissing and licking at the soft sensitive skin while she gripped his hair tighter and tighter. "Gods… Don't stop!" Selkie stammered.

  
Kiragi looked up, enjoying the sight before him. He pulled back, sat back up and kissed her again as his right hand trailed down from her breasts to her underwear, sliding his hand inside, he teased her slit. His fingers grazed her clit, Selkie pulled back as yelped in surprise and pleasure. "You okay Selkie? did I do something wrong?' Kiragi asked, a bit worried.

  
"No, no… that just felt really good." She answered while removing her panties and tossing them aside, she then laid down on her back. Kiragi rid himself of his underwear, finally exposing his dick.

  
Once again, he prodded her slit with his fingers, watching as Selkie moaned in approval. He looked Selkie in the eyes, silently asking for permission, she nodded. He withdrew his fingers.

  
Positioning himself, Kiragi slowly pushed himself inside her, wincing at Selkie's discomfort, he began slowly thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Selkie's discomfort gradually turned to pleasure, which occasionally turned to bliss when Kiragi grazed that one spot inside her.

  
Kiragi felt something building up inside him, he knew he was close, Selkie too. Her gasps and moan became more and more common. "F-fuck… Kiragi, I'm gonna-" She stopped talking and let out a long moan, which drove Kiragi to the edge, he trusted one last time before achieving his orgasm, the sheer pleasure causing him to fall onto Selkie.

  
As the wave passed, they both found themselves staring at each other's eyes.

  
"That… that was good." Selkie stated, Kiragi smiled. "Yeah, it was."

  
They shared a final kiss before drifting off to sleep, holding each other in a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write another one eventually. EVENTUALLY.


End file.
